


Sweets of the Season

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biscuits are serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #8: [Christmas tree shaped cookies](http://www.adashofmegnut.com/wp-content/uploads/blogger/-dp0kbqr07rQ/Tva-RvjXIjI/AAAAAAAAAmM/4snyAv-Q3AM/s1600/DSC_0104.JPG), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Gingerbread, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #8: [Red and Green](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/Red-Christmas-Balls-Green-Background-954394_zpsb6dec15c.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Sweets of the Season

~

“...then mix in the eggs and milk--” Mrs Weasley paused. “You do know I’d be happy to make these biscuits for you, right, Harry?” 

Harry, who had been writing down all her instructions, smiled at her tightly. “No, no,” he said. “I want to make these myself. They’re for Teddy.” 

“Of course.” Once she’d given him the rest of the instructions, she said, “And don’t hesitate to call with questions.” 

“I won’t. Thanks!” Dashing for the Floo, Harry landed in his kitchen and, glancing at the clock, sighed. “Right,” he muttered. “Time to make biscuits.” 

As he worked, he recalled what had started his baking spree in the first place and he sped up his mixing. _Can’t bake my way out of a paper bag, eh, Malfoy?_ He huffed. _We’ll see about that._

Both he and Malfoy had been visiting Teddy when Andromeda had said she planned to have a small holiday party in his honour. Malfoy, the git, had immediately volunteered to make gingerbread. Then, with a sly glance Harry’s way, he’d added, “Don’t worry, Potter. I’ll make enough to account for the both of us.” 

Harry, eyes narrowed, had snapped back, “I can make my own biscuits for the party, thanks.” 

“Oh?” One of Malfoy’s perfectly shaped eyebrows had gone up. “I had no idea you could cook.” He’d inspected his nails. “I suspect no one does given your abysmal Potions performance.” 

“I’ll have you know--!” 

Andromeda had had to intervene then. “I’m sure whatever you both produce will be lovely,” she’d said, shooting warning looks at both of them. “Now, would anyone like more tea?” 

“I’ll show you an abysmal Potions performance,” Harry muttered as he added the last of the ingredients to the dough. Shaping them into little Christmas trees the way Mrs Weasley had told him, he slid them into the oven and started cleaning up. 

When they came out, they smelled delicious. Picking one up, Harry juggled it in his hand to cool it before nibbling the very edge. He grinned, devouring the rest of the warm shortbread. “Can’t bake my way out of a paper bag, eh? Fuck you very much, Malfoy.” 

The party was later that day, so Harry spent several hours decorating the tiny tree biscuits, first making white, red, and green icing to spread over them before adding little decorative touches. When he was done, he stood back and looked at his handiwork. He grinned. He had just enough time to clean up and get to Andromeda’s. 

As he headed for the shower, he snagged a biscuit, popping it in his mouth. _Time to make Malfoy eat his words._

There were several other kids there as well as Teddy, and they were playing when Harry arrived. “Harry!” Running towards him, Teddy hugged his leg and Harry, making sure to put down the tray of biscuits he was carrying, reached down to lift and toss Teddy in the air. 

“Hey, Teddy!” he said, hugging him before placing him back on the ground. “Great party!” 

“Fanks!” Teddy looked at the tray Harry had placed on the table. “Did you bring biscuits? Grandma said you were bringing biscuits.” 

“I did. And I made them myself. Let me just put them in the kitchen, all right?” 

Teddy nodded, bouncing away, and Harry headed for the kitchen. When he walked in he found Malfoy already there, a dish of gingerbread men in his hands. Andromeda, who was taking something from the oven, pursed her lips. “Harry! Good to see you.” She smiled. “Oh, and you brought biscuits, too. Excellent.” 

Harry placed the tray of biscuits on the counter. Malfoy smirked. “Those actually don’t look bad, Potter. Are you sure someone didn’t make them for you?” 

Harry ground his teeth. “You mean like a house-elf, who no doubt made yours?” 

Malfoy’s eyes flashed, but before he could respond, Andromeda cleared her throat. “May I remind you gentlemen that this is a children’s party? You will be civil towards one another today, understood?” 

Harry flushed, ashamed. “Sorry, Andromeda.” 

Malfoy huffed, but also flushed under Andromeda’s pointed look. “Yes, Aunt.” 

“Good, now I’m going to combine some of your trees, Harry, with your gingerbread men, Draco.” And, scooping several of each sort of biscuit onto a plate, she marched out of the kitchen. 

Harry cleared his throat. “They don’t look too bad,” he said as peace offering.

Malfoy crossed his arms. “Neither do yours.” 

“May I try one?” Harry asked. At Malfoy’s stiff nod, he picked up a gingerbread man and bit into it. It was delicious. “This is good,” he said, finishing it.

Malfoy didn’t say a word, he just picked up one of Harry’s biscuits, popping it in his mouth. “Not bad,” he said once he was done chewing. 

Harry smiled faintly. “Thanks.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before Malfoy said, “We should probably get out there.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

They had just moved towards the door when a house-elf appeared in the kitchen. “Master Draco. You is forgetting the rest of the biscuits!”, it said, and deposited a second tray of gingerbread men before disappearing again. 

“You bastard,” said Harry. 

Malfoy blinked. “What?” 

Growling, Harry lunged at him, shoving him against the counter. “You cheated! You had your sodding house-elves make those biscuits, didn’t you? I knew it! And you planned to take credit for all their hard work!” 

Malfoy struggled to escape Harry’s grip. “You loon!” he shouted. “I’ll have you know I made every one of those gingerbread men myself!” 

“Liar!” Harry shook Malfoy’s shoulders. “I know you cheated! I made all my biscuits by hand. Pillock!” 

Malfoy shoved Harry back. “Take that back,” he growled. 

Harry’s smile was sharp. “Make me!” 

Malfoy threw the first punch, catching Harry square in the jaw, but Harry quickly retaliated, socking Malfoy in the nose. Shouting, they started pummelling each other. Dishes were flying off the counter, jars falling and rolling on the ground, and there was food everywhere, but neither cared as they continued to fight. Malfoy had red icing in his hair, and Harry was sure he was wearing some of the gingerbread.

Harry ended up straddling Malfoy on the ground. “Arse!” 

“What is the meaning of this!?” roared Andromeda from the door. 

Harry paused mid-punch, looking over to see Teddy behind her, his eyes wide. “Oh sh--” 

“That’s it!” Andromeda turned. “Go and play with your friends, Teddy. Grandma has to have words with Harry and Draco.” 

Face solemn, Teddy nodded and scampered away. 

“Andromeda, I--” 

“Shut. Up.” Andromeda entered the kitchen, shutting the door. “Now I am tired of the sniping and fighting. Teddy needs both of you, so here’s what you’re going to do. You are either going to get along, or you are banished from this house. I will not have Teddy caught between you two. Am I clear?” 

Harry stood up, offering a hand to Malfoy, who, after only a brief hesitation, took it. “Yes,” he said.

Malfoy, smoothing out his clothes said the same thing. 

“Good.” Andromeda’s eyes narrowed. “Now clean yourselves up, and if I have to come back in here again--” 

“You won’t,” said Malfoy. “We promise.” 

She huffed. “I’m holding you to that.” Looking around, she added. “And clean this place up.” 

Once they were alone, Harry pulled his wand and started cleaning up the mess. Malfoy, with a sigh, did the same. By unspoken agreement they each took one half of the kitchen. When they were done it looked pristine. 

“I didn’t, you know,” said Malfoy. 

Harry glanced over at him. “What?” 

“I didn’t cheat. I _did_ make the gingerbread men. I just forgot a tray at home.”

Harry believed him. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “Sorry I jumped you like that.” 

Malfoy shrugged. “I’ve come to expect nothing less from Gryffindors,” he said. 

Harry chuckled. Sobering quickly, he walked towards Malfoy. “Is your nose all right? I socked it pretty good.” 

Malfoy reached up to feel it. “Does it look all right?” 

Harry sighed. Truth be told, even in his dishevelled state Malfoy looked gorgeous. “Yeah,” he whispered, tracing the bridge of Malfoy’s nose with his finger. “Looks good, actually.” 

“Oh.” Malfoy swallowed hard. “How about your jaw?” he asked, cupping Harry’s face with his palm. “I got you pretty good.” 

“I’m fine,” Harry murmured, leaning in. 

“You’re sure?” Malfoy’s lips parted as Harry’s hand slid to the nape of his neck. 

“I believe so, yeah.” 

The kiss was as exciting as the fight, albeit not as loud, and as Harry deepened it, Malfoy moaned into his mouth, sliding his thigh between Harry’s legs. Harry backed Malfoy against the counter, once again sending a bowl crashing to the floor. 

“All right, that’s it--!” Andromeda gaped at them from the door.

Harry pulled away from Malfoy. “We weren’t fighting! Honestly.” 

“This explains so much.” Andromeda hummed. “And no, no I can see you weren’t fighting.” She raised an eyebrow. “Although, I’d appreciate it if you’d keep both the fighting _and_ the snogging to a minimum during the party.” 

As she turned and left, Malfoy huffed a laugh. “Maybe we should just get out there,” he said. 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, good idea.” Licking his lips, he held out his hand to Malfoy. “Truce?” 

Malfoy took his hand and, pulling Harry close, brushed their lips together. “So it seems.” 

~


End file.
